Todd Marks
"Proving once again we are smarter than the cops" - Todd after escaping the police.Hyde School Reunion Todd Marks was a high school friend of Phoebe Halliwell when she went to Baker High School. During their time in high school, Todd was part of Phoebe's small circle of friends, along with Ramona and Rick Gittridge. While getting ready for her high school reunion, Phoebe and Paige were looking through the yearbook and a picture of Todd was briefly shown. At their high school reunion, Todd appeared and interrupted the conversation Phoebe and Paige Matthews were having with Ramona. Ramona brought up how Phoebe once locked her in the trunk of her car and left her there so she and Todd could go make out on a golf course. Paige asked Ramona to tell her more about their times in high school and then Todd appeared and mentioned how in school, Phoebe and Todd once snuck into the principal's office and made out on his desk. Phoebe then said it was Todd who broke into the office and she just tagged along out of curiosity. When Phoebe asked where the "ring leader" of their "gang" is, Todd divulged that the last he heard, Rick was arrested for a liquor store robbery. Phoebe then asked if Todd knows if Rick did it, he responded that he only knows what he reads in the paper and that he always reads Phoebe's column, Ask Phoebe; to this Phoebe responded she was flattered. Todd revealed he is now an injury lawyer when Phoebe asked what he does for a living. He stated that it sounds more exciting than it really is; he then said he misses the fun they used to have in high school. His wife Paula then interrupted and accused Phoebe as being a fake and all that she ever did in high school was lie, cheat and steal boyfriends. She then called Phoebe "Freebie". To this Paige responded she has a giant helmet for hair. Phoebe was then embarrassed and left with Paige as Ramona and Todd sympathetically looked at Phoebe as she left. Todd then called Phoebe back at the Manor and told her how he was hoping to see her again. Phoebe asked him if she was really a "different" person back in high school, the kind of person Paula accused her of being. Todd replied that they were kids, and that they were young, dumb and that they didn't let anything stand in their way. Todd then asked when the last time was that she really did something wild. Paula then grabs the phone from Todd and asks who it is and says "freebie". To it Phoebe calls her a "bitch" and flashes back to her high school self. Phoebe then sneaks out her window and goes back to the reunion and kisses Todd. Paula and Phoebe then get into an argument. Phoebe says she would rather be rich than a bitch and Paula transforms into a dog. Phoebe then cast another spell making everyone act like their teenage selves and the she and Todd sit under a table making out. They reminisce how they used to do the same under the bleachers in high school. Todd asked how Phoebe did what she did and she told him by using magic and that she was a witch. They continued to make out under the table until Phoebe suggested they leave. Ramona then goes along with them. Todd then has the idea to steal a police car; he called it borrowing a police car. They then sped off and hid the car in an abandoned gas-pumping station. Todd, Phoebe and Ramona then decided to surprise Rick and go to the prison he is in. They glamoured into lawyers to get past security. After prison guards bring Rick into a conference room, the three friends unglamoured revealing to Rick who they are and that Phoebe is a witch. They then leave the prison and go back to the pumping station where they left the police car. Rick then suggests Phoebe use her magic to help him rob an armored truck but after Todd, Ramona and Phoebe refuse to go along with Rick's plan, Rick knocked him out, causing Todd to fall to the ground, unconscious. After which, Phoebe decided to go along with Rick's plan but then used her powers to trick Rick leading to his demise at the hands of the Scabbar Demons. Afterwards, Phoebe reversed the spell making Todd and Ramona forget what had happened. Phoebe stated that some things are best forgotten. Todd_Marks_ReactstoPhoebe.jpg|Todd reacts to teenage Phoebe Todd_Marks_Phoebe1.jpg|Phoebe kisses Todd before casting spell Todd_Marks_Phoebe2.jpg|Todd with Phoebe under table Todd_Marks_Phoebe4.jpg|Todd & Phoebe kiss under the table Todd_Marks_Phoebe5.jpg|Todd and Phoebe in pumping station Todd_Marks-IB2.jpg|Todd refuses to go along with Rick's plan Appearances Todd appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series: ;Season 6 :Hyde School Reunion Category:Charmed Universe Category:Mortals Category:Phoebe Halliwell's Love Interests Category:Season 6 Category:Baker High School Students Category:Friends of the Halliwell Sisters